Heridas
by CrazyTG
Summary: Tercer y ultimo fic para el concurso de Shikima Akemi. Donde Manny es el que narra. Sobra decir que es un MxF


Mi tercer y último fic para el concurso de Shikima Akemi. Espero que lo disfruten

_**Heridas**_

Como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás. A esos tiempos en los que tú y yo pasábamos todo el día juntos, haciendo travesuras, a veces maldades junto con Granpapi, mirar películas, a los videojuegos, intentar entrar al club de salsa...Pero todos esos tiempos ya se han ido, y ahora estoy solo aquí buscando alguna solución...

No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonto. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Pero no, ya es demasiado tarde, ya otro tomó mi lugar en tu vida. Me siento tan mal, es increíble que hace un par de meses éramos los mejores amigos, y ahora, tu ni siquiera sabes que existo. Si tan solo esto fuera un sueño, que sólo fuera un horrible pesadilla, Pero no es así...

Luego de que toca la campana de clases, salgo con una depresión que me va absorbiendo cada vez más. Y luego veo como una vez más el destino me hace una mala jugada. Te vi con él. Te veías tan feliz. Si tan sólo supieras el gran dolor que me consume día a día. Pero nada puedo hacer, solamente ver como felizmente sales de la escuela junto a él.

Me dirijo hacia el parque, donde solíamos jugar siempre, luego de los videojuegos claro, sin duda recordar todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, tantos momentos en el que ella estuvo siempre para mi, dispuesta a dar todo, sin importar lo que su padre opine de nuestra amistad o que ella no tenga superpoderes. Como en el baile, recuerdo que ese día nuestros labios habían estado a centímetros de tocarse. Pero mis tontos miedos se apoderaron de mi y arruinaron el momento. Y todavía sigo manteniendo ese beso, quemándome los labios. Ese hubiera ido un momento clave en la vida de ambos, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, podría ser y el afortunado que este a tu lado.

¿Tienes idea de cómo duele? ¿Pensar en ti y sentirme cada vez peor? ¿Como duele sonreír a todo el mundo mientras es todo lo contrario?¿Fingir que todo está perfecto, mientras la vida se me rompe en miles de pedazos? Todo ese dolor esta junto en una sola herida, que jamás terminará de cicatrizar...

Lluvia. Saco mi " paraguas de emergencia" típico de mama, pero bueno, hace su trabajo como toda madre sobre protectora. Veo como fuertemente comienza a llover pequeñas, pero muchas gotas. Es, tan increíble, al igual que en Ciudad Milagro, mi alma también se encontraba en ese estado lluvioso y templado, ya que el único sol que la iluminaba, ya no estaba. Mientras camino viendo como toda Ciudad Milagro era empapada por las gotas de lluvia, en un par de cuadras adelante, lo veo a él y a ti alejándose, pero no estaban juntos, ambos iban para direcciones distintas. Me da bastante curiosidad saber que será lo que sucede, pero creo que lo mejor será no interponerme...

Camino hacia mi casa, la lluvia se hace cada vez más fuerte, será mejor que me apresure. Sigo caminando lentamente, pero ya a poca distancia de llegar, algo se distingue entre todo. Alguien se distinguía entre toda la lluvia. Un hermoso ángel de cabellos azules se encontraba cabizbaja sentada en el escalón de la puerta de una las casas de por allí. Ella estaba completamente empapada, parecía que ni siquiera le importaba que esté totalmente

invadida por la lluvia.

Me acerco lentamente a ella, y la refugio con mi paraguas. Ella lentamente levanta la mirada. Y me hace sentir horriblemente ver como sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. Pero eso no era todo, unos segundos después veo entre ese flequillo azul-celeste, que uno de esos hermosos ojos estaba siendo rodeado por un leve tono púrpura. Estoy completamente sorprendido ¡¿Cómo es que ese desgraciado mal nacido se haya atrevido a hacerte una cosa así?! Sin duda era un completo demonio, un demonio que le había arrancado las alas a un ángel...

Me siento a su lado mientras ella me sigue mirando. Mostrando en sus ojos un sufrimiento, dolor y frustración que jamás podría descifrar. De repente ella comienza a llorar desconsoladamente mientras te refugias en mis hombros. Definitivamente se que no puedo verla en ese estado, así que simplemente la consuelo rodeándola con mi brazo, mientras que ella se recarga en mi hombro sin dejar de llorar. Era obvio que no quería contarme lo que había ocurrido. Me quito mi campera y se la coloco sobre sus hombros, luego escucho un susurro, casi un suspiro-Gracias Manny-dijo finalmente.

Nuevamente esos hermosos ojos comienzan a mirarme profundamente, mientras que en ellos se relejaban las gotas de lluvia. Lentamente apoyó su cálida mano sobre mi rostro. No dijo palabra alguna, absolutamente nada. Solo acercaba lentamente su rostro junto con el mío. Pronto sentí como mis labios poco a poco dejaban de quemarse al sentir los suyos, frescos y dulces, tocando los míos.

La lluvia caía con fuerza. Ambos estábamos completamente empapados. Pero ya no nos importaba. Con esto habíamos confesado lo que por años habíamos callado. El momento que más habíamos anhelado lo estábamos viviendo, mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza, y esa enorme herida que por tanto tiempo me había hecho sufrir un dolor inmenso, por fin había cicatrizado.

_Fin_

Por Dios, me doy lastima a mi misma!! Comprendan que solamente soy una principiante, que basó el fic en muchas baladas que había escuchado en la radio mientras escribía. Se lo dí a leer a mi tía y otra vez me "Es taan profundo!" Y yo "¿Ehh? Tía esta "cosa" la escribí mientras escuchaba Radio Disney a todo volumen!" xD, de todas formas espero que les haya gustado, se cuidan y sigan portándose mal.


End file.
